Child is Born And Born And Born
by Digi-Dolphin
Summary: Why was Timmy able to escape Death's embrace? Why didn't the Reaper make more of an effort to keep his soul? What secret truly lurks in the hearts of those that tangled Timmy's existence? The answers maybe be more shocking than anyone could hope to guess.
1. Child is Born

**I dare you to solve the riddles of this poem and find out why Timmy was able to escape Death and continue living. XDD**

* * *

Life and Death go hand in hand  
This is what the Fates had planned  
By stroke of luck, unknown deceit,  
Twice already, you did defeat

Child is born, this is the way  
Live his life, then pass away  
But what of one who broke the rule  
To become a destined tool

Life is sweet, a single taste  
Is all you get, don't let it waste  
How then, can we call it fair,  
To give this child a double share

Therein lies the inquiry  
Ask it of his tapestry  
Written there is his demise  
But what allowed the boy to rise

Child is born, this is the way  
Live his life, then pass away  
The rule is here and absolute  
And it was followed, no dispute

Before you raise your voice at me  
Look once more at the tapestry  
Child is born, there is no lie  
But here's a gap, he didn't die

Validate this change in case!  
Accusing Fate brings you disgrace!  
Truth is here, right in your face;  
Child born TWICE can't be effaced!

Let me see, let me look  
At the child's fated book  
Wrong again, and here is why  
Child born THRICE cannot die!

Child is born, this is the way  
Live his life, then pass away  
Fate is cruel, Fate is kind  
Destiny has you in mind

Escaping through a rare loophole  
Can child keep existence whole?  
Therein lies the inquiry  
And here we must wait and see.


	2. Ode to a Hero

A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews for Child is Born. Sadly, I can't say anything more about it, as it **is** connected to Burning Black and its sequel, Intolerable Light. So, here's another little poem to help tide you over.

* * *

Ode to a Hero

~*~*~*~*~*~

Every world, every realm, since time began  
Adheres to a rule that governs a plan  
'Every Beginning has an End,  
And It calls no one Its friend.  
Constant, Eternal and Unforgiving,  
Death is never denied the souls of the living'

Yet here you are, here you stand,  
A corpse that walks upon the land  
Existing outside the loop of fate  
Doomed to never see the gate  
Of Heaven, Hell or ghostly zone  
No dreams, no future, no place to call home  
You see your own grave and shed your tears  
You can never belong in the world of peers

But the tears soon dry and time moves on  
And you decide no longer to live on the run  
Without a future, you surrender your history,  
Dead to the present and shrouded in mystery  
This city, this world, will never know  
Their heart returned to restore the flow  
Of magic and hope for better tomorrows  
To appease the grief, despair and sorrows

You who stand beyond Death's reach,  
Tell us what lessons you now teach  
'I'm less than a ghost, I am now just a shadow  
With the night my guide and a lone path to follow.  
This is my home and I will set it free,  
And pray that you don't recognize me  
Because your world isn't alone in my quest  
To save my friends; it just seems a test.  
I can feel a darkness coming to pass  
That threatens two worlds, all en mass,  
And soon it may be that you will all fight  
To ensure that the victor remains the light.'

Perhaps, one day, you can finally rest,  
Or take a new life that suits you best.  
For the rules are written to serve as a guide  
And you broke them all when you fled Death's side  
Yet what you made of this chance proves nobility  
And broken rules hold no hostility  
So when all is done in a distant time,  
'Maybe I'll find peace sublime....'


	3. Heart of Dimmsdale

A/N: The last little poem I came up with for Burning Black so far. This is sung to a slowed down tune of My Shiny Teeth that Chip Skylark sang. This is the song that is heard from the sewers during the nights, freaking out people. It eventually brings them hope and plays a somewhat important role in Intolerable Light.

* * *

Heart of Dimmsdale  
~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the morning sky,  
Or in the ocean blue,  
I look around  
This dear old town  
And I think of you.

We still ask why  
As we live each day.  
That awful call;  
Oh, why'd you fall,  
Why did you go away?

O Heart of the people!  
Heart of this city!  
A Heart so true  
That it beat for you  
And it beat for me!

O Heart in heaven!  
Smiling from above!  
How did so much joy  
Come from one small boy?  
He had the heart to love!

So we must remember  
All those happy times!  
We'll laugh and play  
Through each lonely day  
In the warm sunshine!

He was a tiny ember  
With a golden glow!  
Now let's start a fire  
With his last pyre  
To let our boy know!

O Heart of Dimmsdale!  
We still love you!  
We'll keep hope alive;  
It won't take a dive  
Long as we dream like you!

O Heart of Dimmsdale!  
Though we're far apart,  
We'll share your goal,  
Fulfill the role  
Of your magic heart!

In our darkest hour,  
We'll draw on the power  
Of the Dimmsdale Heart!  
(The Dimmsdale Heart!)  
The Dimmsdale Heart!


	4. Dance, Candle, Dance

A/N: Came up with this one while musing over Burning Black's sequel, Intolerable Light. It's got the basic plot for the series mapped so I just need to flesh it out more to make it kosher for when I finally finish BB. This poem is meant to be distorted and make little sense, if any, so I purposely made the rhythm wrong. Hope it creeps you out!

* * *

Dance, candles, dance  
To a song of misery  
Burn, burn, burn for me  
I'll feed you the world

Shine, oh shine, light  
Of a vibrant dream  
Child's inner secret  
Whispering from within

Shine, oh shine, light  
Of the wishful trinity  
Grant my one desire  
To steep all life with sin

Dance, candles, dance  
With your beautiful flames  
Burn, burn, burn for me  
I'll feed you the world

Shine, oh shine, light  
Of the purest smile  
Innocent, radiant,  
Beloved by them all

Shine, oh shine, light  
Of the soul surpassing death  
Hardly bound, forever bound  
To that ethereal wall

Dance, candles, dance  
To a song of misery  
Burn, burn, burn for me  
I'll feed you the world

Shine, oh shine, light  
Of an otherworldly soul  
Your presence, it amuses me  
To no earthly end

Shine, oh shine, light  
Of the angel guarding all  
Glory to your vigilance  
Our eternal living friend

Dance, candles, dance  
Bring me closer to the end  
Burn, burn, burn for me  
I'll feed you the world

Shine, oh shine, light  
Of an everlasting love  
Timeless and loyal  
And blind to what awaits

Shine, oh shine, light  
Of the one true heart  
The final one, the only one  
To guide you to your fates

Dance, candles, dance  
Set the skies ablaze  
Burn, burn, burn it all  
Flames of Life, consume the world!


End file.
